Mirrorglass
by Miss.Fakesmile
Summary: Mathias' life was hard, but fairly normal and in order,,, until he got thrown into a restless state of mind. Beginning to doubt who he was for the first 21 years of his life, he will live through major changes. All thanks to one fateful encounter. Rating may go up, if I deem this okay enough to continue.


I do not own Hetalia Axis Power in any way, I just borrowed the characters for my own idea.

* * *

Summer. Humid air wheezing through the colourful gardens, every cool breeze savoured like a gift from the earth itself. It was the favourite time of the tall Dane, the time of laughing children running down the streets holding ice-cones like a beloved treasure. It was three months full of smiling faces, naked skin and the calming illuminated beach, he so often visited.

Not only did he love this time because of all this, but also because of the great income that happened every summer. Mathias, that's his name, worked in a small café near his college, the young man's parents too poor to provide such an education as that of an architect. So he cared for himself, working long hours, often until night-time when the clients changed in the late evening to his cocktails loving crowd. As well as now, the only indication of hard work showing on his of sweat glistering forehead, with only a few strands of sandy blonde hair clinging to it. Mats, like he liked to call himself as well as his co-workers, was by far the favourite, mostly because of his wide smile, funny remarks and open personality. Being full inside his element, he was highly concentrated and mixing one of the orders he received not more than ten minutes ago, when a deep voice pulled him out of his with ingredients and measures stuffed brain.

"You. I would like Zombie."

Vibrant blue eyes blinked to the right, from the direction of which the assumed male spoke and widened to the double of their size. The first thing Mathias noticed were the cobalt blue pools staring at him, not even a trace of emotion showing in them, not to talk about his expression. The pale-haired man watched him, no measured him without even giving any indication of approve-meant or denial. A jolt of excitement cursed through his body, accepting the challenge before his brain even registered what he was doing.

"Don't ya think'd be better to get som'thin' weaker first?" The Dane replied with his good-natured shit-eating grin, being so confident to get a small smile from the quiet man in return. What he didn't even consider as an option, was the lone raising of a pale eyebrow and the before neutral voice laced with petulance, "If I would have wanted that, I would have said so, idiot." This caused Mathias' grin to fade, his eyelids closing and opening again much like a shocked animal.

"Undskyld?"The Danish word flowed easily from his lips, forgotten the almost perfect English in his dazzled mind and with shock paralysed body. This made the pale man in front of the Dane scoff in more annoyance, confusing Mats even more than he already was.

"Dansk. Tch. Jeg vil en Zombie, kraftidiot." He couldn't believe this, the man in front of him not only understood him, he even spoke nearly the same language which realised was Norwegian.

Opening his thin lips, the Dane let another smile slip in insecurity, „Åh... ja. One second!" With suddenly unsure hands, he let the metallic mixing cup slip out of his large hands and watched it slamming onto the floor with a loud clonk, the colourful liquid splashing with large drops flying onto his pants and the cabinets. „For helvede!" Mats cursed out loud, making the magic spell he was sucked into seconds before break. Everything came crushing down on him again, the loud noises of the full café, his co-workers moving beside him in stress and suddenly he could think clearly again. Stroking his sand-coloured hair away from his sweaty forehead, the tall man immediately began to mix the previous order again, this time however feeling the Norwegians stare on his back. It was making the hair of his neck rise in anticipation and excitement.

After the fallen cocktail was mixed again and carried away by one of the pretty female waitress, Mathias started with the quiet Norwegians order and poured all his know-how and finesse into that drink. He was determined to offer the petite the best Zombie he ever drank in his whole life, even if he wasn't completely sure as of why. Though that wasn't important. However, what was important was the expression on his face as Mats placed the drink in front of him. Again, the Dane could feel all his attention drifting to the unknown man as he took the first sip through the wide straw, his cobalt eyes trained onto him without much trust in the taller man's skills. Mathias held his breath as he gulped down the pale pink liquid, the Norwegians adam's apple moving ever so slightly under delicate skin.

„At least you can mix the drink." Letting go of the huge gush of air inside his lungs, the bartender took this as approval of his drink and let loose a confident chuckle, „C'mon! 'S the best one ya ev'r had, right?" His cocky attitude back, he leaned over the counter with his grin so wide, the Norwegian thought it should split his face in two. „Do not get cocky, idiot. It is okay... for an amateur." Insulted by the harsh words and snarky tone, Mathias thought about cursing the rude male through gritted teeth, but that would blow some of his reputation. So instead he simply laughed and threw his arms behind his head, his mouth opening for a sentence which was cut before it even began.

„Mats, get your ass moving, I'm suffacating in orders!" Turning his upper body and head to his boss' voice, he didn't see the Norwegians face breaking into a satisfied expression, while lazily sipping his drink. „Sure, sure! Comin'!" Mathias moved immediately away from the counter, the exact moment the smaller man slipped from the barstool and disappeared into the crowd again.

After another couple hours of hard work, Mathias was exhausted and tired, yet his mind travelled back to the nearly forgotten Norwegian from earlier and recalled the man's lack of expression and kindness. Still, he couldn't find it in him to dislike such a rude man, partly because of the mysterious aura around him. No, he wanted to get to know the man, even if he was fairly sure to never see him again.

This night the Dane was tortured with thoughts and a longing he didn't knew he had, not thinking that it was somehow connected to the beautiful man. After all, Mathias prouded himself to be a full man, loving every kind of woman out there.


End file.
